Emma watson
Emma Watson= [[Archivo:Emma-watson-20090926-538167.jpg|thumb]] '''Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson''' (nacida el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/15_de_abril 15 de abril] de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/1990 1990], [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Par%C3%ADs París], [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francia Francia]) es una [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Actuaci%C3%B3n actriz] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gran_Breta%C3%B1a Británica].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmabio-0 [1]] Se hizo especialmente conocida por su papel como [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hermione_Granger Hermione Granger], uno de los tres protagonistas de la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pel%C3%ADculas_de_Harry_Potter serie cinematográfica ''Harry Potter''], basada en los [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter populares libros] de la escritora británica [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._K._Rowling J. K. Rowling]. Watson fue elegida para el papel de Hermione a la edad de once años, aunque hasta aquel momento sólo había participado en obras de teatro escolares.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-1 [2]] De [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2001 2001] a 2011 apareció en las ocho entregas de Harry Potter. Su trabajo en la serie fue remunerado con varios galardones y unas ganancias de más de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libras_esterlinas £]10 millones.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-Money-2 [3]] En 2007 anunció su participación en dos proyectos al margen de la serie de ''Harry Potter'', la adaptación televisiva de la novela ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ballet_Shoes_%28pel%C3%ADcula_de_2007%29 Ballet Shoes]'' y la película de animación ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_Despereaux The Tale of Despereaux]''. ''Ballet Shoes'' fue estrenada el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/26_de_diciembre 26 de diciembre] de 2007 —''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boxing_Day Boxing Day]'' en el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reino_Unido Reino Unido]— por la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC_One BBC One] con una audiencia de 5,2 millones de televidentes. ''The Tale of Despereaux'' se estrenó en diciembre de 2008.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-pea-3 [4]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-balletshoes2-4 [5] Infancia Emma nació en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Par%C3%ADs París], [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francia Francia], hija de Jacqueline Luesby and Chris Watson, dos [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abogado abogados] ingleses.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmabio-0 [1]] Tiene una abuela [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francesa francesa] y vivió en París hasta la edad de 5 años en que se trasladó junto a su madre y su hermano pequeño Mauro a [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oxford Oxford], [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inglaterra Inglaterra], tras el divorcio de sus padres.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-lifeafterpotter-5 [6]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmabio-0 [1]] Desde los seis años, Watson había expresado su deseo de convertirse en actriz.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmaemma-6 [7]] A partir de los 10 años intervino en muchas obras teatrales escolares, entre las que se encuentran ''Arthur: The Young Years'' o ''The Happy Prince''.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmabio-0 [1]] No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia profesional cuando se presentó a los [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casting castings] de la que iba a ser la serie de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter Harry Potter]. «No tenía ni idea del impacto que iba a tener la película», afirmó en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2007 2007] en una entrevista en la revista ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parade_Magazine Parade]''; «[si lo hubiera sabido] me habría sentido completamente abrumada».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-parade-7 [8] Carrera En [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/1999 1999] comenzaron los [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casting castings] para ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_y_la_piedra_filosofal_%28pel%C3%ADcula%29 Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal]'', la adaptación cinematográfica del [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superventas superventas] homónimo de la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Novelista novelista] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inglesa inglesa] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._K._Rowling J. K. Rowling].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmaemma-6 [7]] La principal preocupación de los directores de casting era encontrar a los actores adecuados para interpretar los papeles del trío protagonista: [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_%28personaje%29 Harry Potter] y sus dos compañeros [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hermione_Granger Hermione Granger] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ron_Weasley Ron Weasley], sus dos mejores amigos. Los encargados del casting encontraron a Watson a través de su profesora de teatro en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oxford Oxford] y los productores quedaron gratamente impresionados por la confianza en sí misma que tenía la joven.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmaemma-6 [7]] Tras ocho audiciones, el productor [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Heyman David Heyman] les comunicó a Watson, [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Radcliffe Daniel Radcliffe] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rupert_Grint Rupert Grint], que habían sido seleccionados para interpretar a Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, respectivamente. La autora de la novela, Rowling, ya había mostrado su apoyo hacia Watson desde que vio su primera prueba.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmaemma-6 [7]] El debut de Watson como Hermione Granger llegó en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2001 2001], con el estreno de ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_y_la_piedra_filosofal_%28pel%C3%ADcula%29 Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal]''. La película batió récords de taquilla durante su primer fin de semana, siendo la producción más taquillera de ese año.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-8 [9]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-9 [10]] La crítica elogió, mayoritariamente, el trabajo del joven trío protagonista, haciendo hincapié en la interpretación de Watson. El periódico inglés ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Daily_Telegraph The Daily Telegraph]'' describió su trabajo como «admirable»,[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-10 [11]] e [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/IGN_%28sitio_de_Internet%29 IGN] afirmó que «se adueñó de la función».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-11 [12]] Watson fue nominada a cinco premios por su trabajo, logrando el ''Young Artist'' a la Mejor interpretación juvenil-Protagonista (''Young Artist Award for Leading Young Actress'').[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-YAA-12 [13]] Al año siguiente, Watson retomó el papel de Hermione en ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_y_la_c%C3%A1mara_secreta_%28pel%C3%ADcula%29 Harry Potter y la cámara secreta]'', la segunda entrega de la serie. Aunque la película recibió críticas mixtas por su ritmo y su dirección, los críticos en general, valoraron positivamente el trabajo del reparto. ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles_Times Los Angeles Times]'' dijo que Watson y sus dos compañeros habían madurado desde la primera película,[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-13 [14]] mientras que ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Times The Times]'' criticó al director [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Columbus Chris Columbus] por «rebajar» la presencia del personaje de Hermione en detrimento de los otros dos protagonistas.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-14 [15]] Watson recibió un premio Otto por su trabajo, otorgado por la revista alemana ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Welt Die Welt]''.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-bravo-archiv-2003-15 [16]] En [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2004 2004] se estrenó ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_y_el_prisionero_de_Azkaban_%28pel%C3%ADcula%29 Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban]''. Watson destacó el mayor peso del personaje de Hermione en esta tercera entrega, que definió como «carismático» y «un gran papel para interpretar».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-radcliffegrintwatson-16 [17]] A pesar de que la crítica comenzó a cuestionar el trabajo del protagonista Daniel Radcliffe, Watson continuó recibiendo críticas positivas; ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times]'' elogió su interpretación, destacando que «afortunadamente el insípido trabajo del señor Radcliffe queda compensado por la aguda impaciencia y rapidez de la señorita Watson. Harry podrá alardear del aumento de sus habilidades mágicas (...) pero Hermione (...) se lleva los mayores aplausos con el, ciertamente, poco mágico puñetazo en la nariz a [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draco_Malfoy Draco Malfoy]».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-17 [18]] Aunque ''El Prisionero de Azkaban'' terminó siendo la película menos taquillera de la serie de Harry Potter, representó el mayor éxito de Watson, recibiendo dos premios Otto y el premio a la Actuación juvenil del año de la revista ''Total Film'' (''Child Performance of the Year'').[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-otto1-18 [19]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-otto2-19 [20]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-tfm-20 [21]] Con el estreno en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2005 2005] de ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_y_el_c%C3%A1liz_de_fuego_%28pel%C3%ADcula%29 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego]'', tanto Watson como la serie superaron todos los registros anteriores. La película batió récords de taquilla en su primer fin de semana, tanto en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estados_Unidos Estados Unidos] como en el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reino_Unido Reino Unido], así como también respecto a las anteriores entregas de la serie. La crítica elogió la creciente madurez de Watson y sus dos compañeros de reparto; ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times]'' definió su interpretación como «de una seriedad conmovedora».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-21 [22]] Para Watson, gran parte del humor de la película surgió a raíz de la tensión del trío protagonista mientras maduran. Afirmó: «Me emocionaban todas las discusiones (...) Creo que es mucho más realista que los protagonistas discutan y surjan problemas entre ellos».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-igngoblet-22 [23]] Nominada para tres premios por ''el cáliz de fuego'', Watson fue galardonada con un Otto de bronce.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-otto3-23 [24]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-bfc2-24 [25]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-mtv1-25 [26]] Ese mismo año se convirtió en la persona más joven en aparecer en la portada de la revista ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Vogue Teen Vogue]''.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-ign_interview-26 [27]] En [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2006 2006] interpretó a Hermione en ''The Queen´s Handbag (Children's Party at the Palace)'', un mini episodio especial de Harry Potter para celebrar el 80 cumpleaños de la reina [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabel_II_del_Reino_Unido Isabel II].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-handbag-27 [28] La quinta entrega de la franquicia de Harry Potter, ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_y_la_Orden_del_F%C3%A9nix_%28pel%C3%ADcula%29 Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix]'', estrenada en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2007 2007], fue todo un éxito financiero: estableció la cifra récord, a nivel mundial, de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%B3lar_estadounidense $]333,7 millones en su primer fin de semana.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-28 [29]] Watson ganó el primer ''National Movie Award'' a la mejor interpretación femenina y el premio a la mejor actriz en los ''Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards''. El [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/9_de_julio 9 de julio] de 2007, Watson y sus compañeros [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Radcliffe Daniel Radcliffe] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rupert_Grint Rupert Grint], dejaron las huellas de sus manos, pies y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Varita_m%C3%A1gica varitas] frente al [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grauman%27s_Chinese_Theatre Grauman's Chinese Theatre] en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hollywood Hollywood].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-grauman-29 [30]] A pesar del éxito de ''la Orden del Fénix'', el futuro de la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franquicia_de_medios franquicia] se rodeó de dudas, ya que los tres actores principales no se decidían a firmar para continuar con sus papeles durante las dos últimas películas.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-lifeafterpotter-5 [6]] Radcliffe firmó eventualmente para las susodichas, pero Watson fue mucho más indecisa. Explicó que tomar la decisión no fue fácil, ya que la serie seguirá dominando su vida tres o cuatro años más, pero que a la larga le reportará «más ventajas que inconvenientes»[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-parade-7 [8]] y admitió que ella «nunca podría dejar [el papel] de Hermione»,[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-30 [31]] Watson firmó para el papel en marzo de 2007.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-31 [32]] A cambio de comprometerse con las películas finales, el pago de Watson se duplicó a [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libra_esterlina £]2 millones por película.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-32 [33]] El rodaje de la sexta película comenzó a finales de 2007, las escenas de Watson fueron filmadas desde diciembre hasta mayo de 2008.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-33 [34]] La sexta entrega de la saga, ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_y_el_misterio_del_pr%C3%ADncipe_%28pel%C3%ADcula%29 Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe]'' se estrenó el 15 de julio de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2009 2009].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-34 [35]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-35 [36]] Debido a que los protagonistas ya eran mayores, los críticos estaban dispuestos a juzgar sus rendimientos de la misma forma que hacían con el resto de las estrellas de cine. El diario [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles_Times Los Angeles Times] describió las actuaciones como «una guía completa de actuación contemporánea»,[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-36 [37]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Washington_Post The Washington Post] comentó que Watson había dado «su rendimiento más encantador hasta la fecha»,[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-37 [38]] mientras que [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Daily_Telegraph The Daily Telegraph] describió a los actores principales como «recién liberados y llenos de energía, dispuestos a dar todo lo que tienen en lo que queda de la serie».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-38 [39]] A comienzos de 2009 Watson empezó a filmar la última entrega de la serie, ''Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte'', el rodaje concluyó a mediados de 2010.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-39 [40]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-40 [41]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-41 [42]] Por razones financieras y por el guion, el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_y_las_Reliquias_de_la_Muerte libro original] se dividió en dos películas que se rodaron una tras otra. ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_y_las_Reliquias_de_la_Muerte_-_Parte_1 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Parte 1]'' se estrenó en noviembre de 2010 y la ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_y_las_Reliquias_de_la_Muerte_-_Parte_2 Parte 2]'' el 15 de julio de 2011. Otros proyectos actorales El primer papel de Watson al margen de Harry Potter fue en la película para televisión ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ballet_Shoes_%28pel%C3%ADcula_de_2007%29 Ballet Shoes]'', estrenada en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2007 2007].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-42 [43]] Watson declaró: «Estaba todo preparado para volver a la escuela tras finalizar el rodaje de Harry Potter [y la Orden del Fénix], pero no pude resistirme a Ballet Shoes. Adoro esa historia».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-BalletShoesBBC-43 [44]] En esta adaptación televisiva a cargo de la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC BBC] de la novela homónima de Noel Streatfeild, Watson interpreta a la aspirante a actriz Pauline Fossil, la mayor de tres hermanas a través de las cuales gira la historia.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-44 [45]] La directora Sandra Goldbacher comentó que «Emma era perfecta para interpretar a Pauline (...) desprende un aura de delicadeza que hace que quieras mirarla y mirarte en ella, una y otra vez».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-BalletShoesBBC-43 [44]] Por su parte, Watson declaró: «Pauline está obsesionada con actuar y yo era igual cuando era más pequeña. Soñaba con eso. Practicaba frente a los espejos y me sentía la reina del drama. Solía llorar y gemir y gritar, y las pequeñas cosas se fueron transformando en grandes. No sé si mis padres lo llegaban a soportar».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-45 [46]] El papel requirió que Watson se tiñera el pelo de rubio.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-46 [47]] Ballet Shoes se estrenó el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/26_de_diciembre 26 de diciembre] de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2007 2007] (''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boxing_Day Boxing Day]'') en el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reino_Unido Reino Unido],[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-47 [48]] con una audiencia estimada de 5,2 millones de telespectadores (22 % de la audiencia compartida).[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-48 [49]] En general, la película recibió críticas negativas. ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Times The Times]'' la describió como una producción que «va progresando con pequeños momentos emocionantes, mágicos o dramáticos».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-49 [50]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-50 [51]] Sin embargo, las interpretaciones de los actores fueron en general bien recibidas. ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Daily_Telegraph The Daily Telegraph]'' escribió que «realmente la película está bien hecha, al menos sirve para confirmar el buen nivel de los actores infantiles hoy en día».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-51 [52]] Watson también ha participado en la producción de animación ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_Despereaux The Tale of Despereaux]'', que se estrenó el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/19_de_diciembre 19 de diciembre] de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2008 2008] en el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reino_Unido Reino Unido], [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estados_Unidos Estados Unidos] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Espa%C3%B1a España].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-pea-3 [4]] En la misma, Watson presta su voz al personaje de la princesa Pea. Se trata de una comedia destinada al público infantil, en la que también actúan [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matthew_Broderick Matthew Broderick] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tracey_Ullman Tracey Ullman], así como también su compañero de la serie Harry Potter [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robbie_Coltrane Robbie Coltrane], entre otros. Su primer papel tras la saga de Harry Potter será en la película británica ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Week_with_Marilyn My Week with Marilyn]'', donde interpretará a Lucy, una asistente de vestuario que tendrá varias citas con el protagonista, Colin Clark.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-52 [53]] En 2010 participa en el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%ADdeo_musical vídeo musical] de la canción ''"Say You Don't Want It"'', perteneciente a la banda ''One Night Only'', después de conocer al cantante principal George Craig en una campaña de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burberry Burberry] ese año.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-53 [54]] Watson además expresó su interés en estar en un filme musical al finalizar la saga ''Harry Potter''.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-54 [55]] En mayo de 2010, se reportó que Watson estaba en conversaciones para protagonizar la película [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Perks_of_Being_a_Wallflower The Perks of Being a Wallflower], basada en el libro homónimo.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-55 [56]] Tras la contratación, el rodaje comenzó en el verano de 2011.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-56 [57]] Aunque Radcliffe y Grint ya han expresado su deseo de continuar con sus futuras carreras como actores, Watson ha manifestado su incertidumbre acerca de sus planes de futuro. En una entrevista para la revista [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newsweek Newsweek] en 2006, dijo: «Daniel y Rupert parecen tenerlo claro (...) Me encanta actuar, pero hay otras muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-57 [58]] Otros trabajos En junio de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2008 2008], Watson firmó un contrato de £3 millones para promocionar la marca francesa de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alta_costura alta costura] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chanel Chanel].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-MailChanel-58 [59]] Será la imagen pública de [http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coco_Mademoiselle&action=edit&redlink=1 Coco Mademoiselle], uno de los perfumes de la empresa, reemplazando a [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keira_Knightley Keira Knightley].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-MailChanel-58 [59]] En junio de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2009 2009], tras varios meses de rumores, Watson confirmó que ella se asociaría con [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burberry Burberry] como el rostro de su nueva campaña; recibió un pago estimado de seis cifras por modelar en la colección Otoño/Invierno de Burberry.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-59 [60]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-60 [61]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-61 [62]] Más tarde apareció en la campaña primavera/Verano [2010] de Burberry junto a su hermano Alex y a los músicos George Craig y Matt Gilmour.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-telegraphburberry-62 [63]] Watson continuó su participación en la moda publicitaria al modelar para ''Lancôme'' en marzo de 2011.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-63 [64]] En septiembre de 2009, Watson anunció su asociación con la marca de moda ''People Tree'',[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-guardianpeopletree-64 [65]] trabajó como "asesora creativa" para crear una línea de ropa de primavera, que fue lanzada en el 2010;[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-guardianpeopletree-64 [65]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmapeopletree-65 [66]] ésta contenía estilos inspirados por el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sur_de_Francia sur de Francia] y la ciudad de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Londres Londres].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmapeopletree-65 [66]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-66 [67]] La colección fue descrita por ''The Times'' como «muy inteligente»;[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-timespeopletree-67 [68]] Watson comentó que «La moda es una gran manera de capacitar a las personas y darles destrezas, en vez de dar dinero a la caridad puedes ayudar a la gente comprando los diseños que hacen y así apoyar lo que los enorgullece».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-mailpeopletree-68 [69]] Continuó su participación con ''People Tree'', con la colección otoño/invierno 2010.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-timespeopletree-67 [68]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-69 [70] Vida personal En los últimos años, la familia de Watson se ha ampliado a raíz de los hijos de sus padres divorciados, fruto de sus nuevos matrimonios. Su padre tiene dos niñas gemelas, Nina y Lucy y un niño de cuatro años, Toby.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmanewsballet-70 [71]] Del nuevo matrimonio de su madre, Watson tiene dos hermanastros a los que «ve muy a menudo».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-gordon-71 [72]] El hermano de Watson, Alexander, ha aparecido como extra en dos películas de Harry Potter, y Nina y Lucy participaron en la adaptación de la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC BBC] ''[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ballet_Shoes_%28pel%C3%ADcula_de_2007%29 Ballet Shoes]'', interpretando a la joven Pauline Fossil.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmanewsballet-70 [71]] Tras su llegada a [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oxford Oxford] con su hermano y su madre, Watson se matriculó en la escuela ''The Dragon'', un colegio privado donde permaneció hasta [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junio junio] de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2003 2003], año en el que se matriculó en la escuela ''Headington'', un colegio privado femenino, también en Oxford.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmabio-0 [1]] Durante los rodajes, Watson y sus dos compañeros recibían clases con un tutor privado unas cinco horas al día.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-timescastinterview-72 [73]] En junio de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/2006 2006], Watson obtuvo su [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Certificado_General_de_Educaci%C3%B3n_Secundaria Certificado General de Educación Secundaria] (''General Certificate of Secondary Education'' o, en sus siglas, ''GCSE'') consiguiendo ocho ''A*'' (la nota más alta) y dos ''A'' de las diez asignaturas;[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-gcse-73 [74]] lo que la hizo ser objeto de burlas en el set de rodaje de Harry Potter.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-ign_interview-26 [27]] Al año siguiente recibió cuatro ''A'' en sus Exámenes de nivel avanzado (AS, [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Advanced_Level Advanced Levels] o ''A-level'') en [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Idioma_ingl%C3%A9s Inglés], [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geograf%C3%ADa Geografía], [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arte Arte] e [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Historia_del_arte Historia del arte].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-a.2Fs_results-74 [75]] El trabajo de Watson en la franquicia de Harry Potter le ha proporcionado unas ganancias de más de diez millones de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libras_esterlinas libras esterlinas] y ha reconocido que no volverá a necesitar trabajar nunca más para ganar dinero.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-Money-2 [3]] Sin embargo, se ha negado a abandonar el colegio para dedicarse como actriz a tiempo completo. Según Watson: «La gente no puede entender por qué no lo hago pero la escuela me mantiene en contacto con mis amigos. En contacto con la realidad».[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-parade-7 [8]] Considera que su experiencia como actriz infantil ha sido positiva y que sus padres y sus amigos le han ayudado a hacer de esa experiencia algo único.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-ign_interview-26 [27]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-gordon-71 [72]] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-bbcgrintwatson-75 [76]] Watson mantiene una estrecha relación con sus compañeros de reparto [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Radcliffe Daniel Radcliffe] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rupert_Grint Rupert Grint], que considera como su «inigualable apoyo» en las tensiones de los rodajes.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-parade-7 [8]] En 2010, Emma Watson colaboró con People Tree, una organización que fomenta el respeto al medio ambiente y el comercio equitable, para producir una colección de ropa para adolescentes.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-76 [77]] En el mismo año fue elegida la Británica mejor vestida.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-77 [78]] Watson afirma que sus intereses son bailar, cantar, el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hockey_sobre_hierba hockey sobre hierba], el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenis tenis] y el arte,[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmabio-0 [1]] y se describe a sí misma como «un poco feminista». Admira a los actores [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_Depp Johnny Depp] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julia_Roberts Julia Roberts].[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watson#cite_note-emmaemmafaq-78 [79] Filmografía Premios y nominaciones=